Paris
Paris is the capital city of France, as well as being the most populous city within the region. History Original Timeline= ''X-Men: Days of Future Past In 1973, American and Vietnamese forces met in Paris, France at the Hotel Majestic to settle an agreement on the Peace Accords that would end American involvement in the Vietnam War. Bolivar Trask was going to be in attendance at the meetings, along with Major William Stryker, to discuss the rollout of the Sentinels to serve as a first line of defense against the mutant threat. Mystique travelled to Paris to intercept Trask and assassinate him, posing as a South Vietnamese major to infiltrate the meeting. Trask unveiled his mutant detection device to the American and Vietnamese generals, which detected the presence of a mutant in the room. Mystique revealed her true identity, and dispatched the armed guards that attacked her. Mystique then shot Trask in the head, before Stryker regained his composure and tasered her, bringing her in for research. In the aftermath of the incident in Paris, Bolivar Trask became a martyr for the anti-mutant movement, and the Sentinels were given the go-ahead by President Nixon. Mystique's mutation was extrapolated and reverse engineered through extensive studying of her X-Gene, and entailed that the Sentinels possessed the capability to counter any mutant ability. |-|Revised Timeline= X-Men: Days of Future Past In 1973, American and Vietnamese forces met in Paris, France at the Hotel Majestic to settle an agreement on the Peace Accords that would end American involvement in the Vietnam War. Bolivar Trask was going to be in attendance at the meetings, along with Major William Stryker, to discuss the rollout of the Sentinels to serve as a first line of defense against the mutant threat. Mystique travelled to Paris to intercept Trask and assassinate him, posing as a South Vietnamese major to infiltrate the meeting. Trask unveiled his Mutant Detection Device to the American and Vietnamese generals, which detected the presence of a mutant in the room. Mystique revealed her true identity, and dispatched the armed guards that attacked her. Mystique then attempted to shoot Trask in the head, before Magneto, Charles Xavier, Hank McCoy and Wolverine intercepted her, which gave Stryker enough time to recover and taser her. After incapacitating Stryker, Magneto tried to kill Mystique to secure the future of mutantkind, but Beast pushed him out of the way as Mystique jumped out of the window. In front of the crowds eagerly awaiting the result of the Paris Peace Accords, the existence of mutants was revealed to the world through the numerous television cameras present. Mystique shapeshifted into one of the crowd members and tried to escape, but Magneto pulled her across the ground through the bullet lodged in her leg. Magneto was again thwarted in his attempt to kill Mystique by Beast, who tried to drown Magneto in a nearby fountain. As the crowd descended into panic, Mystique used the ruckus to disguise herself from Erik and escape. Mystique received treatment for her wound in a Parisian hospital, whilst Charles, Beast and Wolverine returned to Westchester, New York to plan their next move to stop Erik's agenda. In the aftermath of the incident in Paris, Bolivar Trask returned to Washington, D.C. with Stryker to address the President directly, in which the Sentinels were given the go-ahead by President Nixon. Mystique's DNA was extrapolated and reverse engineered through extensive studying of her X-Gene, from a sample of her blood obtained in Paris, which entailed that the Sentinels now possessed the capability to counter any mutant ability. Gallery X-Men: Days of Future Past xmen-days-future-movie-screencaps.com-7675.jpg xmen-days-future-movie-screencaps.com-8016.jpg Dark Phoenix'' Dark_Phoenix_2019_Screenshot_3139.jpg Dark_Phoenix_2019_Screenshot_3143.jpg External Links * Category:Locations Category:X-Men: Days of Future Past Locations Category:Europe Category:Cities